monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Spear and Double Voulge weapons for hunters
I would like to see two new weapon types brought into a new MH game, the Spear and Double voulge as well as a seperate mechanic for each. The Spear would be a fast and precise weapon, allowing hunters to harass monsters in a hit and run fashion, while not doing much elemental damage the weapons themselves would tend to have more raw damage and high sharpness. The spear would also forego the ability to block and instead the R button would allow a combat dodge (i.e somersault etc) that when used in conjunction with the analogue allows evasion in any direction. The Double Voulge however would be more oriented towards building up a multiplier, all of its attacks would involve spinning the voulge along numerous axis while moving in a wardance like fashion(allowing some moves a minor evasion ability), ultimately linking in to one big infinite combo. As a result the hunter is too preoccupied to block and therefore the voulge would also lose the guard ability. The voulge's mechanic would be something to do with rewarding the hunter for chaining hits together with minimal (or even no)interruption to grant the hunter bonuses, perhaps a guage under the health and stamina with three divisions, after so many hits the hunter's stamina stops decreasing, after another milestone the hunter gets a strength buff, and the final division could grant ESP for a limited time, Voulges would tend to have mediocre raw damage but decent element/status potential with mediocre sharpness... Just a couple of ideas i think would bre pretty fun to try out, (i know theres a theme with the whole 'No guard' thing though, i am an LS user predominantly and like the idea of evading rather than blocking). Rathalos Samurai Zaka 13:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah blockings for WIMPS!!!!!unless your about to be suck in by the yama I love the idea of a spear and I love even more the idea of being able to throw it. So instead of having to fight a Daora from close up where the wind would push you away, you'd just chuck one at him. Obviously, retrieving it would be a hassle, but possible, cos of the high damage. Perhaps a spear gun... Do I dare suggest? But on the topic of the spear, if you could throw it, you would have pierce, where it could cut straight through a whole line of monsters, doing less and less damage to each one. Perhaps a new characteristic, like Sharpness, would be created, such as length of spear, size of head, or modifier like poison-tipped spears, like throwing kinves. I don't quite understand this whole double Voulge thing, but I do understand you're love of LS, and preference of evading instead of blocking. Even when you do block, you still get damaged. lance you dont unless its an unblockable ex.gravios beam but i was refering lance guarding not sns gs-Ifrit Zaka again, I think that would be a pretty decent idea too, (The javelin) but i'd keep it seperate from the spear, to implement those i'd have them as basically high/G rank equivalent of throwing knives with their own sharpness values and the pierce ability you mentioned, as for the voulge, I'll try and clear it up a little. Filling up the bonus gauge depends entirely on the number of hits you can land in succession, you have three target numbers like so: *for the sake of explanation we'll keep them relatively low, 5, 10 and 15* 0 - - - - 5 - - - - 10 - - - - 15 every time a hit is landed it adds '1' to the gauge, when you reach 5 hits you get a buff, hit 10 you get another, hit 15 you get the final buff, like the spirit gauge it starts to drop if a hit is not landed within a set amount of time, but seeing as this weapon is about building momentum the window would be smaller, unlike the longsword the gauge loops when finished while carrying on the buffs, meaning that the longer a person can keep combo'ing his attack and other stats will KEEP increasing. as for the 'wardance' like moves i mentioned, sorry about the quality. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kCzXIFGUqY&feature=related This is the *kind of* thing I meant , add a few hops to the side/ forwards into the combo and a somersaulting mechanic and we might be onto something. Building on the momentum idea, what if some of the individual moves could be lengthened by just holding down one button in the combo? (0.34 secs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGlZRTI-jRI) Rathalos Samurai Zaka 08:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Zaka. My input to your Idea, dealing with the controls: Triangle: '''Stab (Up to three) '''Circle: '''A combo linking side hit. '''Triangle + Circle: '''Strong, jumping downward smack that causes impact damage when it hits. '''Triangle Then Cross/X: '''hop away after jabbing once, twice, or hopping back at the end of the third hit. Side dodges are rolls instead. '''Triangle Then Circle: Strong jumping downward attack after any of the three jabs. Dodging afterwards is slow due to the strong attack. (Trouble deciding whether this shoud be a combo linking side hit instead...) '''Unsheathing/Triangle + Circle during run: '''Leap to centrafugal thrust attack, using one hand at the back of the weapon to force it forward. Can roll afterwards on short-moderate delay. As for R button, I think Your explanation is as good as any. Anyway, that was just a thought I had about how I, personally, would like the spear to turn out. Feel free to tell me where I'm going wrong. Errim the Disco Legend 16:14, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool ideas. The spear's "combat dodge" being separate from normal evading seems like an interesting concept, and the double voulge sounds like it would be fun to use, or at least watch. 16:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt @Errim: I like the ideas brought forward here these were more or less the moves I had in mind when I was typing it up, more of a harassment weapon. as far as the triangle then circle is concerned i'd actually leave that blank, leave it upto the player to decide if they want to combo in the heavy hit with triangle + circle or dodge out of the way with x, as you probably arent going to stand in one spot for too long...unless you want to spend your next five minutes glued to the underside of a Tigrex's foot lol Rathalos Samurai Zaka 21:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC)